


Free To Be, You And Me

by Diva0789



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Alec and Logan have been having a hard time finding some quality alone time together. Alec finally has enough and decides to do something about it before its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free To Be, You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is kinda of a sequel to a story I haven’t actually written yet. Sorry? It does, however, stand alone. Just in case that story never gets written. ;) This is also the porniest thing I have ever written. No joke.

A&L~A&L

Alec eased quietly through the front door to Logan's penthouse. It had been a long fucking day coming at the tail end of a long fucking month.

White was gone, his merry band of idiots neutralized thanks to some carefully positioned cameras and microphones and a close relationship with Eyes Only. He'd been stripped of his badge and tossed in prison where he'd quickly met his demise. His super soldiers had all been locked up in a high security facility. Rumor has it the US government is giving them a taste of what it was like for the original transgenics.

Once White was gone it had been an uphill battle to get meetings arranged with government officials, trying to get citizenship for their people. On top of that came the stress of every day living; training the young ones, keeping the others occupied, finding and retrieving supplies, etc.

He and Logan had been trying for literally weeks to get a few days off, but every time they made plans, something came up; either Eyes Only related or from Terminal City.

If it weren't for the fact that Max was happily mated with Original Cindy, and starting to show the strain herself, Alec would have suspected her of doing it on purpose. He was tempted to believe it anyway because it gave him a place to direct his frustration but he simply didn't have the energy.

Today Alec's patience had finally snapped.

He and Logan had dinner plans. Just a quiet night in, no phones or computers; just the two of them and some much needed quality time. They'd been well on their way; having full bellies and making their way slowly to the bed for some seriously overdue sex, when Max had started banging on the door, hollering for Alec.

Alec swore viciously in several languages before yanking on a pair of jeans and opening the door before Max pounded a hole in it.

“What?” he snarled.

“Trouble at TC. Get a move on.”

And then she spun on her heel without giving Alec a chance to tell her to go fuck herself and disappeared down the stairs. He'd slammed the door shut and turned around to find Logan fully dressed again holding his shirt and boots.

He'd sighed and apologized but Logan hadn't said a word. Just accepted his kiss and then disappeared into his office.

That silence had left him in a foul mood for the rest of the night, caught between frustration and fear, and he'd finally lost his temper on Max over her order for him to stay and finish the plans they were working on so she could go home to OC.

“I don't think so, lady,” he said heatedly, “If I don't get to go home, neither do you.”

Max had frowned, “We have a date. I'm already late.”

Alec had stared incredulously for a long second before exploding.

“Do you have any fucking idea how long its been since I saw Logan for more than an hour or two? Three fucking weeks, Max. I get up at the ass crack of dawn to get here, work all day and more than half the night, then go home with barely enough energy to fall into bed with Logan only to get up and do it all over again. For fuck sake, if I didn't leave my clothes on the floor he wouldn't even know I’ve been home!”

When Max opened her mouth to speak he made a sharp gesture that had her snapping it closed again.

“Tonight was supposed to be my night off,” he ground out, “And you interrupted us. My fucking phone was off for a reason. You are not leaving me here so you can go home and get laid. Christ, I haven’t had sex in weeks.”

Exhausted from his tirade and seriously depressed from the realization of his recent lack of personal time with his mate, he collapsed into his chair with a fierce glare at Max's 'TMI' expression.

“I'm tired, Max,” he admitted softly, “And this fucking close to burning out and losing my mate.”

Max sat down again with a worried frown, “Is Logan that upset?”

Alec sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration, “He didn't say a word. I told him I loved him when I left tonight and he didn't say a word.”

The ache he felt was echoed in his voice and Max bit her bottom lip in concern, “I'm sorry. Me and Cindy have been having problems too. That's what tonight was supposed to be about.”

Alec winced visibly, realizing he may have overreacted a bit.

“What are we gonna do?”

Max frowned in thought, absently chewing on a thumbnail for a long minute before speaking slowly, “Well, we could delegate. Remember, we were planning on integrating some of the team leaders into a sort of council but things started moving quickly after we got rid of White and it got lost in the shuffle.”

“I remember. It's slowed down enough we should be able to do it.” He glanced at his watch and continued, “ I'll get Mole. You call Cindy, tell her what we're planning. I want this set up tonight. We can both take a few days off starting first thing in the morning. Mole will make sure nothing falls apart.”

Max nodded abruptly and left the office, reaching for her cell phone.

It had taken them several hours but they'd gotten everything straightened out enough that neither he nor Max felt guilty for leaving TC in their hands for a few days. Before he'd left Max had hugged him and wished him luck. Alec had nodded and repeated the sentiment. He didn't doubt that Cindy would forgive Max, Cindy loved her too much to hold a grudge for something like that; but he worried about him and Logan.

When he and Logan had first started it had been a friends with benefits arrangement. They slept together occasionally, but Alec very rarely stayed over. When things had started coming to a head with White, he'd started spending more time with Logan until one day he realized all of his clothes were in Logan's closet and he spent almost every night, even when they didn't have sex, falling asleep in Logan's bed.

He'd rolled over one morning and studied Logan's face until the scrutiny had woken him, then he'd murmured carefully, “I think...I might be in love with you.”

They'd still been finding their way through a relationship when the patrons of TC had apparently started losing their minds and their common sense.

This new tension between them was really fucking scaring Alec. Alec had always known that because of the DNA in his cocktail he'd be one of the transgenics who mated for life when they found their other half. Alec had chosen Logan as his mate. He didn't even want to consider what he'd do if Logan called it quits on him.

The apartment was filled with early morning light as Alec moved silently through the kitchen, pocketing his keys. He paused in the doorway when he saw Logan sitting in a chair with his back to the view of Seattle. The journalist was staring down into his coffee cup with an expression on his face that had Alec's heart jumping up to settle in his throat.

He kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket over the back of a chair before moving with determination towards his mate.

Logan looked up at his approach, set his coffee cup on the table and greeted him with a sad attempt at a smile, “Hey.”

Alec didn't hesitate, just crawled into Logan's lap, straddling his thighs and falling forward to lick desperately into Logan's mouth. When Logan's hands hesitated briefly before settling on his back Alec made a broken noise in his throat and leaned back to stare at his mate.

“I won't apologize again because you don’t want to hear it,” he whispered roughly, “ And I can't promise I won't get called away again, but I will tell you that I love you and for the next three days I’m not going anywhere.”

When Logan didn't react visibly Alec forced himself to continue, “Max and I were up all night reworking the command structure at TC so it doesn't all fall on us. We have the next three days off and our hours shouldn't be anywhere near as long as they have been these last couple weeks.”

Again, Alec paused, searching for some kind of reaction from his mate. He could feel him slipping away from him and it prompted Alec to plead, “Logan,” he murmured, his voice breaking, “Please.”

That, finally, seemed to snap Logan out of his thoughts. His hands tightened abruptly on Alec's back and he jerked his young lover closer. Alec fell forward into Logan's devouring kiss with an eager whimper and a moan of relief.

Logan slid down in his chair, spreading his thighs wide so Alec sat heavily on his pelvic region and lay draped across his chest. Needy, Alec rolled his hips against his lover's, moaning at the rush of delicious pleasure so long overdue. The transgenic rubbed his denim covered cock desperately against the humans, greedily swallowing his mate's moans and whimpers of pleasure.

“Logan,” he pulled away to moan, “I need you so much, baby.”

There was a raw honesty in his voice that Logan reacted to instinctively. He latched onto his transgenic's throat and bit down sharply.

Alec cried out in desperate pleasure and relief as his mate marked him, his cock pulsing his release into his pants. Surprised and incredibly aroused by Alec's helpless reaction to his claiming Logan gave a broken moan into his lover's throat as he followed him over the edge and released into his jeans, grinding up into Alec.

Moaning weakly, Alec lay across Logan's chest, content for the first time in almost a month as his mate lapped and suckled gently at his claiming mark, his hands resting possessively on the curve on Alec's ass. The transgenic turned carefully and nuzzled his lover's ear with a murmur of pleasure and a whispered, “I love you.”

When Logan murmured, “I love you too, baby.” Alec couldn't contain his shudder and pressed impossibly closer to his mate's warmth.

Logan soothed him carefully, rubbing his back and pressing kisses along his throat and jaw line as Alec slipped into a well deserved nap.

Logan woke Alec about an hour and a half later as his legs started falling asleep.

“C'mon, sweetheart,” he murmured to his sleepy lover, “Let's go to bed.”

Alec nodded and slid off Logan's lap, tugging his lover up and leading them both into the darkness of the bedroom. The transgenic stripped clumsily and fell forward with a sigh of relief, then made a happy noise in his throat when Logan slipped in behind him and tugged him back into his arms. The last thing Alec remembered was his mate rubbing his lips possessively over the bruise on his throat.

A&L~A&L

Logan came awake with a groan at the moist heat his cock was wrapped in. He glanced down blearily and met his lover's eyes as his lips tightened around Logan's aching cock.

The human planted his feet flat on the bed and thrust up with a moan of his lover's name, his hand coming down to fist in Alec's hair as he fucked his mouth.

“Harder,” he ordered and groaned sharply when Alec complied and deep- throated him. “Yeah, baby. So fucking good. That's it. That's what I need.” he continued breathlessly.

Alec moaned around the leaking cock in his throat, sucking and lapping desperately. Logan's arousal spiked at Alec's obvious enjoyment and need to give him pleasure.

The transgenic pulled off Logan’s cock, stroking firmly with his fist as he nuzzled and lapped at his mate's balls. He glanced up at Logan's moan and sucked one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and then repeated the action with its twin. Logan swore under his breath and gasped, “Suck me, Alec.”

Alec complied immediately, feeling Logan's balls tighten in his hand, knowing his lover was close. He swallowed him down and rubbed his balls carefully, sliding one finger back to stroke the sensitive spot behind them; and then groaned in sympathy when Logan arched with a shout as he shot his seed in hard jerks down Alec's throat. The transgenic pulled back for the last weak pulse, letting the seed wallow on his tongue for a moment before swallowing.

Like the cat he was, he lapped carefully at Logan's softening cock until the human reached down to drag him up for a kiss.

Logan moaned a little into his lover's mouth when he felt Alec's weeping cock rut against his hip and sent a hand out to seek desperately for the lube.

The bottle was half empty, a testament to how often he'd jacked off; alone. It had been a brand new bottle a month ago. They usually went through a bottle every one to two weeks, the product of having a transgenic lover with a libido to match his super human genes.

It was fucking depressing to think about. Thank God his month of forced celibacy was over.

Speaking of, he really wanted to be fucked and if the hard-on Alec was sporting was any clue, he wanted to do the fucking just as badly.

Logan shoved the bottle into Alec's hand and pulled back just enough to order, “Fuck me into the mattress, baby.”

Alec growled; actually fucking growled. Logan swore and then gasped in surprise as Alec jerked back enough to grip his hips and flip him onto his stomach effortlessly. His cock jerking at the man handling, Logan scrambled to his hands and knees, spreading himself wide, eager and needy for Alec's thick cock.

Logan panted in anticipation and then jerked and buried his face in the pillow to muffle his scream as Alec spread his cheeks apart to eat his human mate's ass out. Rimming was his major weakness. The dexterity of Alec's tongue made the sensations fucking incredible and the fact that he was transgenic meant he could do it for literally hours without tiring.

The human whimpered and rocked back, fucking himself on Alec's tongue only to curse breathlessly when Alec pulled away to slip two slick fingers into his hole.

“Can't wait,” Alec groaned desperately, “ Need you now.”

“Yes,” Logan gasped, “Fuck me, baby.”

There was a pause, then a moan and then Logan bit his lips to muffle his groan of pleasure/pain as Alec's cock pierced him slowly. The transgenic didn't wait for Logan to adjust, just started a slow tortuous rhythm, opening Logan up carefully.

It didn't take long for his muscles to loosen and Logan shoved himself back almost violently onto Alec's cock, both of them groaning loudly in response. Alec stopped holding himself back and pounded into his mate to the soundtrack of Logan's breathy pleas and moans of pleasure.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Logan sat up, his back to Alec's chest, and rode Alec's cock in counterpoint to his deep, penetrating thrusts. The angle was fucking perfect, the head of Alec's cock rubbing deliciously over his prostate. Logan's moans got sharper, his movements harder and more desperate until the tension in him snapped abruptly. With a strangled scream he arched against his lover, barely aware of Alec holding him tightly and fucking up into him with desperation as his cock erupted and his come shot out of him in an arc.

His orgasm shot up in intensity during the last few pulses as Alec came inside him with a sharp moan and latched his teeth into his throat, marking him for all to see as Alec's.

Alec let his arms drop and Logan fell forward like a limp noodle, totally not caring that he landed in the wet spot. He felt a warm hand stroke a possessive trail down his spine to soothe his shudders and then the transgenic pulled the cheeks of his ass apart once again and started lapping and sucking his own come from his mate's ass.

Logan moaned and undulated against the bed as his cock gave a couple more weak spurts of come, before going limp, completely fucked out.

“I think you broke me, “ he muttered weakly only to grunt when Alec laughed quietly and stretched out across Logan's back to reach the tissues on the nightstand. Alec cleaned them both up as best he could and then flopped onto his back. Logan rolled and draped himself across his lover as they slipped once more into sleep.

~*~

The next time Logan woke it was late afternoon. His sleeping soldier was snoring quietly beside him and Logan took a moment to just savor the sensation of having Alec back where he belonged.

It had been a really fucking rough three weeks. It hadn't all been Alec either. He'd called to cancel plans a few times because of Eyes Only things and Alec had been supportive and understanding. This last time though had hit him pretty hard. He hadn't deliberately hurt Alec by not responding to his declaration of love, he'd just been really frustrated and had started to wonder if his relationship with Alec would run the same course as his and Max's had; with circumstances tearing them apart.

His fear of losing Alec by inches had frozen him when Alec had returned and he'd only snapped out of his depressing thoughts when Alec had begged him not to give up on them. He hadn't said the words, but it had been in his eyes and his voice as he sat on Logan's lap.

He wouldn’t let himself give up. He just couldn't do that to Alec; to them.

Now he was so relieved and grateful he found himself wanting to show Alec the only way he knew how.

He sent a questing hand into the tangled sheets for the lube and slicked his fingers before sitting up and settling between Alec's thighs. Tucking his dry hand under Alec's knee and lifting it, Logan exposed Alec's hole. Alec shifted a little but didn't wake. That had always fascinated the journalist. He'd asked about it once and Alec had explained that subconsciously, as his mate, Alec didn't consider Logan a threat so Logan could move around the apartment and bed to his hearts content without worrying about waking his lover.

Logan focused and stroked the pads of his fingers around the rim, glancing up when Alec made a breathy sound of pleasure in his sleep and then slid his middle finger inside carefully. Logan was always careful to remember that as a transgenic, no matter how many times they had sex, Alec's muscles would tighten back up quickly. When he was certain Alec could take it without pain, he added a second finger and thrust them gently, opening his mate's body lovingly.

When he crooked his fingers a little Alec came awake with a gasping little moan.

“Logan,” he murmured sleepily, undulating a little as his human lover added a third finger, “What are you doing, baby?”

“Loving you,” Logan answered honestly.

Alec moaned and spread his thighs wider in response, planting his feet flat on the bed and lifting his hips so Logan's fingers slid deeper.

Logan quickly spread the rest of the lube over his cock, wiped his hand on the sheet and cupped Alec's hips as he lined up his cock with Alec's hole and slid home.

A&L~A&L

On Monday, when Alec came into the command center at TC Max smiled at the healthy glow that had returned to her XO.

“Hey lover-boy,” she hollered, “Stop grinning and get to work!”

Her laugh echoed throughout the building as Alec cheerfully flipped her off.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> So? Yes? No? You suck horribly, don't ever post anything again? (Buler? Buler?)


End file.
